1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve assembly, and more particularly, to a torque adjustable sleeve assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional torque adjustable assembly known to applicant generally includes a torque adjustable device received in the assembly, a transmission device and a driving member, wherein the torque adjustable device compresses the spring in the assembly so as to adjust the force that the torque sleeve assembly applied to the object to be tightened. The torque adjustable device allows the users to set a desired torque that applies to the object so as to protect the object from being damaged by exceed torque.
However, the conventional torque adjustable sleeve assembly includes some disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that there is only one spring used in the assembly and the spring biases the body of the sleeve assembly, but the driving member is not directly biased by the spring. In other words, the body of the sleeve assembly and the driving member are not applied by an even force so that the force might not be applied on the central axis of the object and this affects the connection of the object to another object. The second disadvantage is that the only spring can only provide limited option when setting the torque which cannot meet the practical need. The third disadvantage is that the driving member and the body are made by metal which has high level of stiffness so that if an exceed torque is applied to the object, the object is easily damaged and the sleeve assembly is difficult to removed from the object.
The present invention intends to provide a torque adjustable sleeve assembly which includes two springs to provide the sleeve assembly and the driving member even force, and the two springs provide a wide range of options when setting the torques.